


5 Times Caleb Realizes Beau Acts Like a Cat +1 Time He Doesn't Realize They Both Do

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [21]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: I just thought it was funny





	5 Times Caleb Realizes Beau Acts Like a Cat +1 Time He Doesn't Realize They Both Do

1)

Beau walked into his room at the inn and he barely looked up at her from his book. “Beauregard,” he said, distractedly, in greeting. He finally looked up at her when she crawled up onto his bed and curled into a ball by his feet. “Uhhh… What are you doing?”

“Sleeping. Jester and Nott are being too loud in my room and Fjord snores. Your’s is the only fucking quiet room.”

Caleb watched her for a moment before shrugging and going back to his book. It isn’t long until he heard her breath even out in sleep. An hour later, Caleb sighed and he closed his book. He sat it down on top of his rucksack on the floor and then leaned over to tap Beau’s shoulder gently.

“Beau. Beau, you should be able to go back to your room now.”

She mumbled under her breath but didn’t wake. He was about to shake her shoulder but when he looked at her face it was just too peaceful to disturb. Her usually furrowed eyebrows were relaxed and her perpetual sneer was gone for now. He sighed again and decided to just deal with it. Caleb laid down on the bed but he couldn’t stretch his legs out without kicking his friend, so he kept his knees curled to his chest. He tried to pull the blanket up over his shoulder, but it got caught under her weight and would only reach his elbow. Grumbling under his breath, he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep anyway.

 

2)

Beau sighed happily and relaxed with her head in Jester’s lap. The blue tiefling was sitting cross legged near the campfire with Beau laid out beside her, her head resting on her thigh while she gently shaved off the stubble of Beau’s undercut.

Caleb looked up at her, the way she was stretched out comfortably and arching her back when Jester's nails scratched her scalp, and then he looked at Frumpkin. The orange cat was stretched out against his thigh and purring loudly under his fingers as he scratched his head.

Jester paused in her ministrations for a moment to brush some hair off her dress and Beau peeked open her eyes. “Hey, don’t stop,” she complained.

Curious, Caleb stopped scratching Frumpkin and the cat looked up at him. “Mrrrrrrp,” he complained. Caleb chuckled and started scratching again.

 

3)

Beau groaned and picked at the flaking blood on her arm. “Two fucking weeks on the road. As soon as I get to the house, I’m taking a nice warm bath, so be prepared, Caleb, to warm the water for me.”

Caleb huffed and rolled his eyes. “You could just start the fire with a flint like a normal person.”

“No, fuck you.” When the house started coming into view, Beau sighed happily. “On second thought, put the bath on hold for, like, an hour.” She burst through the front door and Caleb and Jester exchanged curious looks.

Jester shrugged and skipped inside. Caleb followed with the rest of the team behind him. He started trying to find Beau, going up to the second floor and not finding her there. He continued up to the garden on the roof and found her splayed out on the stone, soaking in the daylight spell filtering down through the tree.

Frumpkin jumped off of Caleb’s shoulder and walked over to curl against her side, purring loudly when she started to gently scratch his head. Caleb decided to let them rest and went back down the stairs.

 

4)

Caleb was sitting at the tavern table across from Nott when he heard Beau’s voice from across the room.

“Don’t touch me. I’m only going to warn you once.”

He looked around quickly to find her. She was leaning against the bar, waiting on their drinks and there was a guy standing beside her who was clearly not taking no for an answer. The man said something that Caleb couldn’t hear and reached to sit his hand on the small of Beau’s back.

Beau grabbed him by the face, digging her blunt nails into his cheeks so hard they drew blood and forced his lips out into a pucker. “Motherfucker, I will kill you.” She pushed him away and then turned back to the bar like nothing had happened, but she was still clearly keeping an eye on the guy.

The guy cried out in pain and held his face, pulling his fingers away to find them dotted with blood. “You bitch!”

Beau just shrugged as the drinks arrived and started back towards the table. “I warned you.”

She sat Caleb’s mug down in front of him and then took a sip of her own before starting a conversation with Nott. Caleb watched the man who’d been bothering her walk quickly away to nurse his injured face and pride. Caleb was always amazed that people could look at Beau and not realize she had claws.

 

5)

“I’m sooooo fucking hungry,” Beau complained, laying in the back of the wagon.

Caleb frowned back at her from where he was driving. “You just ate. It’s only been an hour.”

“I’m starving for sure,” she said, completely seriously.

He rolled his eyes and turned back ahead to watch the road. “You’ll survive.”

“No, I won’t.”

 

+1)

Beau sighed boredly and rolled the ball between her hands on the table, spinning it back and forth idly.

“Stop it,” Caleb mumbled, his face pressed against the wood. “When is Jester getting here? We cannot leave without her.”

“She said three,” Beau answered, rolling the ball over to him. It hit his hair and bounced back slightly.

Caleb frowned and looked up at the ball. “It’s almost four.”

“I know.”

Caleb sighed again and sat up straight, resting his chin on his hand and knocking the ball back across the table to Beau. She caught it, spun it around in her fingers, and then flicked it back.

Caleb struggled to stop the speeding ball before it fell in his lap. “Careful,” he mumbled, without any real intent behind it. He rolled it back and Beau smirked, knocking it back before he could recover. It hit his elbow and nearly bounced off the end of the table but she smacked a hand down on it before it got too far. “You need to be faster than that, man,” she said, pushing it back to him easily.

He frowned but caught it. “I am not a trained monk, this is not my forte.”

“This isn’t exactly considered a monk weapon. This is just a toy.” He rolled it back and she caught it with ease. They tossed the ball back and forth for several minutes until someone spoke.

“Are you two just gonna do that all afternoon?” Fjord asked from the end of the table.

“Yes,” Beau said.

“Maybe,” said Caleb, at the same time.

Just then, Frumpkin dashed across the table, knocking the ball off the side and then chasing it under the next table over.

“Hey!” Beau exclaimed as she and Caleb got to their feet, following the cat onto their knees and under the table. “Caleb, tell him to bring it back!”

“Are you guys really fighting over a toy with a cat?”

“Yes,” Said Caleb.

“Maybe,” said Beau, at the same time.


End file.
